


Double Trouble Tricks

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Britin - Freeform, Crossover, J2, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Underage Sex, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Former ‘Babylon’ nightclub legend Jensen Ackles is back in Pittsburgh for business. Visiting his old stomping grounds has him running into Brian Kinney, the current legend of Babylon. The two are known for having had some pretty outrageous competitions between them and many who remembered Ackles  were expecting more of the same.However, two new hotties in the club put Brian and Jensen on the same page for a change. Things were crazy enough when the two were against each other.But working together? The Babylon regulars didn’t know exactly what would happen, but they all knew it was bound to be something epic.





	Double Trouble Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, the lovely Judi... thanks for putting up w/ my 'hurry up & slow down' mentality. I really don't know why I write the way that I do. I mean, it's either hot or cold, no middle ground! *waves hands about in frustration*
> 
> This is my LATE entry for the Sunday Morning Porn Club (SMPC) on LiveJournal. I just hope the wait was worth it. :)
> 
> Thanks to SMPC coordinator, Somer, for being so gracious and patient with me. xoxo

“Ackles.” Said the handsome, six-foot-two-inch tall man in a sleeveless black tee and black leather pants that clung to his tall, lean frame just right. His fading tan still had a golden glow to it, and his ever-changing hazel eyes glinted in the strobe lighting.

“Kinney.” Said the other man. Equally as gorgeous and a mere inch shorter than the other, but wider in the shoulders and chest. His looks had an effeminate quality for some, because of his long, thick lashes, pouty lips and pale, freckle-dusted skin. But anyone who ever met Jensen Ackles knew that despite his pretty boy looks, he was every bit a man’s man and had the body and for the lucky ones, the equipment, to back it up.

Both men were getting lusty looks from others standing nearby or walking by them. Facing each other with wide, confident stances, eyeing each other with matching looks of casual disdain; both men knew the sight their combined good looks created and reveled in it, each in their own way.

There was a time when all who knew, or knew of them, thought that Jensen Ackles and Brian Kinney would hook up and become the hottest power couple that the gay world in Pittsburgh would ever see . Well, at least in this small part of Pittsburgh, the infamous Liberty Avenue.

“Thought you were gone for good. That you went back to your roots and were busy ruling the gay community in… where was it, again… Houston? Dallas? Tell me, is there even a gay community in any part of Texas? I’d have thought all the good ol’ boys down there would’ve run you out by now or is that why you’re back? Did you tuck tail and run?”

Jensen smiled and chuckled. “I’ll admit there’s no place like ‘Liberty Ave’ there, but the gay community is alive and well. At least in San Antonio where I moved to for work, and also in Dallas where I’m actually from. The scene is better in Austin, but still not as lively as here. I may not miss the weather in this godforsaken city, but I’ll admit I sure missed Liberty Avenue, Babylon especially. That back room has many good memories for me.”

Brian smiled good-naturedly and held out a hand to the other man. “You’re still pretty as a picture, Jensen. Nice to see ya again, man. Tell me, are you still a power top, not letting anyone near that pretty ass of yours?”

Jensen laughed as he shook, then released Brian’s hand. “Quit calling me ‘pretty’, you beanstalk, and yeah, I’m still the toppiest bastard around and my goddamn gorgeous ass is STILL off-limits.”

“Such a shame.” Brian mock-pouted.

“You should talk! Don’t know why you never let me get a taste of your own fine ass, Kinney. Happen to know you bottom sometimes.” Jensen stepped closer, licking his plush, pink lips slowly as he stared challengingly into Brian’s eyes.

“I don’t bottom, Ackles. I switch. There’s a difference.” Brian teased back, pushing forward to bump his crotch softly against Jensen’s jean-clad hip.

Jensen laughed softly, then turned to survey the crowd below. A flash of bright pink at the bar caught his attention.

“Speaking of pretty beanstalks. Who’s the tall drink of jailbait hanging at the bar with Emmett and Ted? That IS Emmett, right? What in the world is he wearing? I swear, Miss’ippi boys are the biggest, flashiest nellies.”

Brian turned to look, then leaned over to rest his forearms on the railing of the metal catwalk he and Jensen were standing on.

“Hmmm… Never seen him before. Very nice.”

“I saw him first.” Jensen said, warningly.

Brian’s eyes had been traveling over the tall, slim, and obviously very young guy talking animatedly with Emmett and Ted. He had a head of dark, soft-looking wavy hair that brushed the tops of his wide shoulders - bangs framing his high-cheeked face in an adorable way but it was his exotic, tip-tilted eyes of an indeterminate light color that intrigued Brian the most.

“He is fuckin’ adorable. Looks like your friends have taken him under their wings.” Jensen said, as he and Brian watched Emmett shoo off a huge, ripped muscle-head wearing nothing but brown leather pants, a gold chain and boots.

Just then, the tall and delicious twink stepped closer to Ted to accept a drink from the older man. Brian’s breath hitched when he spotted the little blonde that had been hidden behind the taller boy – he had a gorgeous face with a smile so bright it seemed to light up the area around him.

“The quality of fresh meat tonight is top notch, it seems. Dibs on the blonde.” He said to Jensen, without taking his eyes off the beautiful boy. Both boys were drop-dead gorgeous, but Brian felt a strong pull for the shorter blonde, and he was already picturing having that compact little body writhing beneath him. He could feel himself twitching in his pants at the thought. – Oh, it is on. That trick is mine! – he thought to himself.

Jensen tore his eyes from the laughing, dimpled, shaggy-haired Adonis and noted the other boy.

“Dang, is this the best night to return to Babylon or what? I’ll let you have that one, I’ve got my eyes set on the other – damn, those legs go on forever!”

“Oh gee, how magnanimous of you.” Brian smirked.

“What can I say? I’m a nice guy. Now show you have some manners, Kinney, and let’s go say hi to Emmett and Ted, huh?”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Promise me, man. You won’t leave me alone tonight. No matter what happens.” Jared Padalecki whispered fiercely into his cousin’s ear.

Justin Taylor rolled his bright blue eyes as he made it a point to step back and look over his cousin’s six foot tall, lightly muscled frame , starting at his Converse clad feet and going up to his tousled, shaggy, brown hair. “I should be the one telling you that.” He huffed, good-naturedly, a smile curving his lips at the corners.

But he was aware of why, despite his goofy happy act, Jared was nervous to be on his own here, in his very first gay club. Technically, it was Justin’s first time too but he’d at least experimented with another guy at his school to know for sure that he was gay.

Jared was still not sure. He said he found girls attractive even if he had always noticed, but never entertained, until now, an attraction to guys as well. Jared suspected he was bisexual, but when he’d shared with Justin last summer about the blow jobs he’d gotten from girls, Justin hadn’t heard in his voice or seen in his mannerisms the life-changing awe Justin had felt his first time he was with a guy.

When it was Jared’s turn to spend the summer with Justin and his family, Justin had made up his mind to do what he’d been wanting to do for years and visit the infamous Liberty Avenue. The Gay Capital of Pittsburgh. Having Jared with him and wanting to help him gave Justin the extra boost of determination to actually go through with it. Still, it had taken them nearly the entire summer to finally get up the courage to go. This was Jared’s last weekend with them and he would be flying back home on Monday in preparation for the start of his senior year in high school. Justin would be doing the same, but here in Pittsburgh.

Upon first arriving on Liberty Avenue, they’d just walked up and down the wide street, looking at all the establishments and the people. It was like a whole other world for the both of them and Justin had noticed other people on the street smirking at them. The boys only then realized that with how they kept gawking at everything, they were giving away how young and inexperienced they were.

They’d struggled and then eventually succeeded in playing it cool, and had even turned down a few advances from much older guys offering to ‘take care’ of them. Then, they had been embarrassed again when they were told at the doors of Babylon that they needed membership to get in and were pushed out of the line to the sound of others nearby laughing or smiling at them.

With his legs starting to ache from keeping up with Jared’s longer stride all evening, Justin had just convinced Jared to sit with him on a low wall not far from Babylon when a tall, swishy looking redheaded man paused as he was about to walk by them.

“Oh! Hello there, sweethearts. What are two of the most gorgeous twinks I’ve ever seen doing sitting on the side of the road looking like their Daddies just took their vibrators, hm?”

Justin goggled at the man as he smiled down at them while twirling the pink feather boa he had draped over his shoulders. The rest of his ensemble included a tight, hot pink, sleeveless lycra shirt that stopped halfway down his midriff. Brown leather faux snakeskin pants that looked to be barely clinging to his hips and silver slouch boots on his feet. The guy was the epitome of everything Justin’s father abhorred and constantly ridiculed.

“We’re NOT interested.” Jared said, deepening his voice to make himself seem tougher even as he stood to stare challengingly into the man’s eyes.

The man laughed delightedly, clapping his hands even. “You think I’m trying to pick you up?! Oh baby, you will make a wonderful top one day, I can tell, but right now you are most definitely a sweet little bottom. You too, Goldilocks.” He said, winking at Justin. “But you need not fear lil’ ole me! This Mississippi boy likes his men long, strong, and hung. And though Baby Top here is tempting, I’m pretty sure I’m not his type.”

Jared bit his bottom lip and shook his head softly. “Sorry.” He said, his bangs falling over his eyes as he shyly ducked his head .

“ADORABLE! I tell you! Now tell Auntie Em what had you both looking so down?”

“Auntie Em?”

“Oh yes. How rude of me not to make some introductions first. I… you lucky ducks… am Emmett Honeycutt, the biggest, nelliest bottom you’d ever have the pleasure of meeting! I also happen to be a devout defender of lost little twinks. Now, what are your names and tell me how I can put some smiles on those gorgeous mugs again.”

Justin and Jared liked Emmett right away after that, both boys sensing an innate goodness in the effusive, kind man. After telling him their names, they related their embarrassing faux pas at the entrance to Babylon and Emmett, after much huffing at the stupidity of lunk-headed doormen who weren’t all that good in bed, led them back to the line to get into Babylon. On the way, he examined their fake IDs and told them he was pretty impressed with them. When they reached the doorman, Justin and Jared tensed up and watched in awe as Emmett sweetly scolded the blushing, muscle bound behemoth.

“Clay, darling, I heard from these lovely flowers how you’d cruelly turned them away. Please say it isn’t true.”

“Hi Emmett. Well, they didn’t have membership cards and I doubt they’re old enough to get them on their own. I have to do my job, sweetcheeks, you know Sap wouldn’t hesitate to fire me if he knew I let in minors .”

“Well, if you looked at their IDs you’d see they’re definitely not minors and as for having no membership at the moment, do you really think Sap would be any happier to know you’ve turned away two hot twinks like these?”

Clay looked at Jared and Justin and both boys pasted on their best smiles. Justin nearly laughed when he saw the big man’s eyes literally dilating with want.

“For now, I’ll get them in using my guest privileges while you give them two registration forms that I’m sure they’ll take care of before they come back again on their own, hm?” Emmett said, sweetly, running one well-manicured hand up the doorman’s wide, muscled chest.

With registration forms tucked into the back pockets of their jeans, Jared and Justin laughed happily as they followed Emmett into Babylon.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Jared clung to his cousin as they followed Emmett through the dim entranceway and stepped onto the main floor of Babylon. He knew he was gawking again but he couldn’t help it. None of the regular clubs he’d gone to back home looked anything like this!

In seemingly no time, Emmett guided them across the packed floor, gorgeous guys all around them. Some shirtless, with nearly naked beautiful guys dancing on raised platforms dotted all over the large room. More patrons were standing or dancing around on catwalks situated along the sides of the dance floor, accessed by long staircases closer to the bar.

Jared jumped when the first touch came, and when Justin was turning to ask him what was wrong, his cousin jumped too as another guy felt him up. He let out a yelp and turned to stare at the guy who winked and smiled invitingly at him.

“You two are hot, fresh meat, darlings.” Emmett called back to them, as he worked his way through the mash of bodies. “You’d better get used to it.”

Just then, they broke through the crowd into a small cleared area in front of a long, lit bar. “Oh there here is! I want you two to meet Ted. He’s a good friend of mine and a good guy all around. You can trust him.”

Within a short amount of time, Jared and Justin were having a ball with Emmett and Ted. The two older men, for some reason, taking the cousins under their wings and making it a point to guide and even protect them. They let a few guys approach the boys with offers of drinks and invites to dance, but both Jared and Justin always returned to Emmett and Ted’s side afterwards. The offers to go to the back room or to the homes of their admirers were turned down firmly, yet politely.

They were discussing Jared’s indecisiveness about his sexuality. He still wasn’t sure if he liked girls because it was expected of him or because he was truly attracted to them. He didn’t have enough experience with guys to compare .

“I can help with that.” Said Jensen, seeming to appear out of nowhere and standing, too close, in front of Jared. Piercing, beautiful green eyes set into the face of the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen, stared slightly up at him.

Plush, juicy looking lips parted over straight white teeth as the gorgeous stranger smiled. Heat pooled and bubbled deep in the pit of Jared’s stomach. His breath hitched then picked up pace, following his slowly rising heart rate. Jared licked his lips, then cleared his throat nervously, stuttering embarrassingly as he finally spoke to the guy. Oh god, are those freckles? Jared’s always had a thing for freckles.

“I - I… what?” Jared said, oh so eloquently.

Aforementioned freckles seemed to dance across the guy’s cheeks and the bridge of his adorable nose as he gave Jared yet another devastating smile. “I said, if you need something to compare het sex to, I’d like to volunteer.”

“Well, hello there, Jensen. Didn’t know you were back in town.” Emmett said, cutting in, giving Jared the much needed time to de-fog his brain and pick his jaw up off the floor.

“Just visiting, Em. Missed the old haunting grounds and decided to indulge in my last night here. Damn glad I did, too, or I would’ve missed out on meeting this darlin’ boy. What’s your name, beautiful?”

But Jared was already slipping out from between the bar and Jensen, lunging out to grab Justin’s arm, just as he was being led towards the back room by a tall and thin older man. Justin looked like he was in a daze and the guy was practically carrying him, one long, strong arm wrapped around Justin’s slim, firm waist.

“Justin, wait! What are you doing? Who’s this? You promised me, man!”

Justin shook his head, then pushed free of the man’s hold. “Shit yeah, I’m sorry.”

Brian stood back and crossed his arms. A smirk on his handsome face. “Let me guess. You’re boyfriends, and made some silly promises about sharing whoever you pick up? Hey, I can work with that. What about you, Jensen?”

Jensen moved in behind Jared, pressing up against him, letting the boy feel the hard bulge pushing against the fly of his pants. “I’m game.” He purred into Jared’s ear, setting off goosebumps up and down the tall teen’s body.

Justin reached over and pulled his dumbfounded cousin to his side, his own cheeks flushed with arousal.

Ted stepped between the two pairs, a sardonic grin on his face. Emmett right behind him, draping his long arms around Ted’s shoulders.

“They’re cousins, guys.” Emmett sing-songed.

“Not surprised Bri found the hottest new twinks in this joint, but Jensen, one night back and you’re running neck and neck with him. Some things never change, huh?”

Jensen turned his smile on Ted and Emmett. “What can I say? When you’ve got it, you’ve got it. And I’ve always had an eye for quality.” He said, his whiskey voice deep and velvety as his striking green eyes flicked between them.

Emmett and Ted both squirmed where they stood and chuckled self-consciously. “Be that as it may.” Ted said, hoarsely, getting a hold of himself first. “You both might be a little too much for these boys.”

“What are you, Theodore? Their mother?”

Emmett blinked then propped one hand on his hip as he kept his other arm draped lazily over Ted’s shoulders. “No honey, for now, I am. I promised to look out for them tonight so unless they both agree to go with you two, they’re not going anywhere.”

“I just wanted to give, what’s your name again?” Brian paused, cocking his head to look at Justin, lazy smile on his face. “A tour of the back room.”

“His name is Justin! Geez, you were gonna go off with him and didn’t even tell each other your names yet?” Jared said, waspishly, turning his head to glare down at his cousin.

Justin smiled and shrugged, biting back the smile that curved the corners of his soft, pink lips. “We didn’t do much talking.”

Emmett laughed. “Yeah, I heard. Brian goes: ‘Hey there, how ya doing? Wanna fuck?’ and you go: ‘Sure, ok.’ Guess you’re not much for pleasantries, huh baby?”

Justin’s face was now flaming red even as Jared huffed at him.

“What? He’s hot.”

Brian laughed and pulled Justin back to him, one hand coming around to rest on Justin’s chest, pulling the boy to him, until they were pressed firmly together from chest to thighs.

“Hello Justin… I’m Brian. So are you coming or going?” he asked as he leaned in to nuzzle up the side of Justin’s neck, then kissing the sensitive spot behind the boy’s ear. “Or are you coming then going?” Justin visibly shivered, then reached up to wrap his arms around Brian’s neck, one hand threading through the short hairs at the nape of the older man’s neck. “Or maybe coming then staying?”

“Juus…” Jared whined, reluctant to cockblock his cousin – Justin was obviously interested in Brian – but a promise was a promise.

Justin pulled back to stare hungrily up into Brian’s hazel eyes, even as he reached back, fumbled, then found Jared’s hand. Linking their fingers, he pulled Jared with them as Brian began leading them towards the back room once again.

“You sure this is what you want, honey?” Emmet called out.

Relieved that Justin wasn’t going to leave him behind, Jared turned and smiled at Emmett and Ted. “We’re sure. Thanks guys.”

Brian paused again to wait for Jared, kissing the corner of Justin’s lips then trailing kisses back to his ear again.

Jared then turned to look at Jensen who had politely backed off when it looked like both boys were choosing to go with Brian.

Parroting Brian’s earlier words, Jared smiled impishly at him. “So are you coming or going?” He held out one hand to him.

Jensen’s face lit up and he grinned as he reached out to take Jared’s hand in his. “Oh, I’m definitely coming.”

Emmett and Ted went back to their spot at the bar as they watched Brian lead the small, impromptu chain towards the back room.

Ted sighs dramatically. “Figures that Brian gets first go at prime, fresh meat, but Jensen is back one night and he nabs the other one? I tell you, Em. If those four end up becoming an item, it would just prove once again how unfairly fucked up this world is.”

Emmett shook his head and laughed at his friend’s habitual doom and gloom attitude.

“You didn’t really think you had a chance with either of them, did you?”

Ted sighed, then smiled ruefully at his best friend. “No, but it was nice to dream for the short time they hung out with us.”

Just then, a wiry blonde guy, looking to be in his early 20s, stopped in front of Ted. “Hey, how you doing?” he said, smiling flirtatiously at Ted.

Ted blinked in confusion, then looked around him before turning back at the blonde. “Me?”

“Yeah, I saw how Kinney and Ackles stole those two hotties from you, but I’m just as hot as they are, right? You must be a good fuck if those two twinks were with you. Wanna play with me?”

With his slightly squinty eyes, the young guy really wasn’t in the same league as Justin and Jared, but his body was nice. Very nice, Ted could tell, seeing as how the blonde was shirtless and was wearing only a pair of low slung jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Emmett nudged him. Ted blinked then stuttered. “Y-yes. I mean yeah, I’d love to play.”

“Wanna go to your place?”

“Yes! I’m Ted. What’s your name?” Ted said, stumbling slightly as he stepped forward to wrap one arm around the smaller guy’s shoulders and began leading him towards the exit. .

“Name’s Chad. Chad Michael Murray, but everyone just calls me Chad.”

“Have fun!” Emmett called out to him, just as he spotted the beefcake that had tried to hit on Jared earlier, dancing nearby and looking at him. He winked and nodded at Emmett as he shook his hips suggestively.

“Mmm…” Emmet hummed. “I’ll be having my own fun as well.” Then with a twirl of his boa, Emmett skipped towards the dance floor.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Justin couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He hadn’t been sure about his first time being so cliché – hooking up at a gay club – but the moment he’d laid eyes on Brian, he instantly knew he was the one.

He was so aware of the tall man leading him through the narrow darkened hall of Babylon’s infamous Back Room that he nearly forgot that his cousin had a near death grip on his other hand.

Reminded of his cousin by another hard squeeze to his hand, Justin tore his eyes from Brian’s perfect ass, the dim lighting surrounding them, instead of hiding it from view, serving instead to highlight the tight, high roundness of it.

Justin turned to look back at Jared and noted his wide-eyed, pale face – his near frantic gaze jerking back and forth taking in their surroundings. He frowned in concern and glanced about as well, amazed that his fixation on Brian had kept him from noticing the other occupants.

In various states of undress, guys of all colors and sizes were going full out – heavy kissing, blow jobs, hand jobs, and fucking in a variety of positions – some Justin never imagined would be possible. Many were fully naked, some still partially clothed, in pairs or more.

Before Justin could try to reassure Jared, Brian gave a harder tug on his hand and with a dizzying turn that broke the hold Jared had on his hand, the taller man had Justin pressed up against an unoccupied section of wall.

“Liking what you see?” Brian asked, a knowing smirk on his full, soft-looking lips.

All Justin could do was nod as he stared, fixated on Brian’s eyes. The garish lighting in club area, and the dim lighting here prevented him from making out the exact color of the man’s eyes, but it did nothing to lessen the heat in them that made a warm glow grow and spread from somewhere deep inside him.

 

======================

 

Jared gasped when Justin’s hand was pulled from his own. Instantly, he felt as if he were set adrift. That is, until Jensen tugged on his other hand pulling him closer as he turned to put his back against the wall opposite from Brian and Justin. He then reeled Jared in slowly until he was plastered against Jensen. The older man taking his weight by looping one arm around his waist, forcing Jared to arch his back as he was pulled in tight against Jensen.

“You still okay with this, sweetheart?” Jensen asked softly.

With Jensen being only an inch shorter than him, Jared found that he liked being able to look straight into someone’s eyes for a change. Even if he grew a couple more inches as he got older, like his Mama had predicted, Jensen would still be at a comfortable height for him.

Another aspect Jared was quickly coming to like was being able to stop worrying about his size being too much for his partner. Sure, most of the girls he’d been with were on the petite side, which was apparently his type when it came to females. But Jared could now firmly say that with guys, he definitely liked having a guy close to his size. Especially this guy.

 

========================

 

Justin caught sight of Jared just past Brian’s shoulder and smiled as he took in how freely his cousin was pressing himself up against the other man, Jensen. 

Justin could admit that Jensen was drop dead gorgeous. But Brian – he turned his gaze back up to the man now running his fingers along Justin’s jawline; watching where his fingers wandered, as if trying to memorize the skin he was exploring – set off this deep yearning inside of him. He couldn’t quite explain it.

“So what are you into?” Brian asked him, a confident smirk tilting up the corners of his lush, beautiful mouth. Justin’s eyes locked on. Fascinated with how soft it looked, the deep red color of it, the slight gleam of moisture from Brian licking them earlier. He really wanted a taste.

Gathering courage, he peeked up at Brian through his lashes, and smiled cockily. “I’m into you?”

“You asking or telling?”

“Definitely telling.”

“So tell me… do you like to rim?”

“Huh?”

 

=====================

 

Jensen was loving how expressive Jared’s face was. He could easily see the uncertainty mixed in with the want and need.

“This your first time with a guy, baby?”

After a bit of huffing and nervous chuckles, Jared finally nodded, ducking his head nervously.

“Hey, no need to be nervous.” Jensen reassured him. “There’s always a first for everything. I can tell you like me.”

“I’ve only ever been with girls.”

“Did you like being with them?”

“It was okay.”

“Did you fuck them?”

Jared started at the blunt question, then nodded again.

“Did you think of guys while you were doing it?”

Jensen chuckled when Jared’s beautiful, tip-tilted eyes shot up to meet his; shock and surprise evident in their depths.

“I can tell from your slight accent that you’re a Southern boy. Where you from, exactly?”

“Texas.”

“Hmmm… me too. Whereabouts in Texas?”

“San Antonio. You?”

“Near Dallas.”

“Did you feel you had to like girls, Jay? You don’t mind if I call you Jay, do you?” Jensen asked as he began kissing up the side of Jared’s long, graceful neck. His large hands running up the sides of the boy’s thighs, settling comfortably on narrow hips.

“Yes!” Jared gasped as the older man spun them so Jared now had his back to the wall. Jensen pulled on his hips even as he pushed his pelvis in a rolling move against Jared. Jensen’s hard length evident through their clothing, rubbing and sliding up against Jared’s own raging hard on. “A-all m-my friends c-call me Jay.”

As Jensen pushed Jared more firmly into the wall, he continued his assault on Jared’s senses. Kissing, nipping and sucking on the boy’s neck even as their hips began to rock together in a sinful rhythm that had Jared gasping for air.

Jared’s hooded gaze shot across the way to see Justin being turned to face the wall. The tall guy –Brian, or was it Brandon?- tugging his cousin’s jeans and briefs down below his ass cheeks. Jared’s gaze widened with shock and lust as the tall guy parted Justin’s cheeks and dove in like a starved man.

Jared grunted and moaned as pure lust shot through him at the sight.

 

================

 

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” Moaned a beefy top, who was fucking a skinny twink a couple feet further down the wall. He was watching as Brian pulled back from Justin’s ass to massage the twin, adorable globes in his large hands.

“That’s one fine piece of ass.” The beefcake said, his partner turning to slap the side of his massive thigh.

“And what am I? Chopped liver? If you’d rather try blondie out, I can always just go find someone else.” The twink pouted, grumpily, pushing away from the wall.

The beefcake slammed full-tilt into the twink, making him gasp and groan with pleasure. “Don’t be like that, baby. You know I love your gorgeous ass, too. You know you love the way I fuck you just right. You know there’s no one better at fucking you good and deep.”

“So stop…” the twink gasped as he threw back his head. “gawking at other guys and get to it, already!”

The beefcake got to it with renewed gusto.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Brian said, voice rough with lust as he watched the big guy ram into his partner.

“Should I issue the same threat?” Justin asked, smirking at Brian over his shoulder.

With one brow quirked, Brian’s attention was pulled back to his own partner. For all his apparent innocence, Brian was intrigued with the boy’s innate sensuality. He sensed that with just a little more experience, Justin could turn into a really good fuck. Brian planned on finding out real soon.

Justin’s ass cheeks were dusted with fine golden fuzz, and when Brian pulled the plump handfuls apart, he could make out the shiny pink bud winking at him as if begging for more attention. The boy was pressed up against the wall, hands pressed to the concrete as he arched his back beautifully, pushing his ass out and towards Brian in a silent plea.

Spreading the cheeks again, Brian took his time licking the backside of the teen’s balls, nosing and tonguing along his taint until he was back at the quivering pink bud. Sticking the tip of one finger inside of him again, Brian began licking and nipping the delicate, flushed skin around his finger, drenching the musky smelling, silky soft skin with his own spit. As he worked his finger in and out, his spit provided some lubrication allowing him to slip his finger deeper and deeper into the velvety soft, hot depths of the teen.

“Now you know what rimming is. Want some more?” he asked, smiling up at the portion of Justin’s face that he could see. The teen had his cheek pressed to the wall, his eyes trained over his shoulder and down his back. Watching Brian with lust blown eyes, mouth agape and panting heavily.

He nodded frantically even as his gaze was snared by movement on Jared’s side of the corridor. Jensen, he remembers Emmett calling the other man that name, had Jared’s shirt rucked up high on the lean boy’s chest and was kissing his way down a flat, taut expanse of golden skin.

He paused to undo Jared’s pants and push them down along with Jared’s tighty-whities until his cousin’s impressive length popped free and slapped up against his visibly quavering stomach.

Justin watched as Jared reached down to tangle long fingers in the dirty blonde gelled spikes of Jensen’s hair. The older man palmed the base of Jared’s cock as he looked up and smirked knowingly up at the teen. Jared pulled slightly on Jensen’s hair, a silent plea.

“You’re pretty pushy for a virgin.” Justin heard Jensen say to Jared.

“Not a virgin, I told you.”

“Yeah, but you’ve only been with girls.”

“I’ve had blowjobs before. Many times.” His cousin replied, cockily.

Brian quit nibbling along the edges of Justin’s hole at hearing Jared’s answer. “Oh ho, that was just play time, Little Texas. Show him how a gay man gives head, Jen.” Brian laughed even as he ran a thumb over Justin’s hole and pushed the tip in past the tight, trembling muscle again, this time pushing the entire finger in to the hilt.

“You ready to get fucked by my tongue? I’ll make you come so hard you’ll forget your name.” Brian asked, then let more spit dribble onto a second finger and began inserting it slowly beside the first finger.

“Fuck, yeah.” Justin groaned, pushing his ass back again, a needy little whine building in the back of his throat.

 

=======================

 

Jensen groaned softly to himself at hearing what was going on behind him with Brian and Justin. If he didn’t have his own delectable twink right in front of him he’d be tempted to just settle back and watch. But Jared was a writhing, moaning piece of Heaven he couldn’t wait to taste.

When Brian told him to show Jared what a real blow job was like, Jensen found that of all the things he wanted to do to the boy, doing exactly as Brian suggested was the most urgent right now. He salivated at the mere thought of it. He wanted nothing more than to turn Jared into a virtual mess made up of quivering limbs and gasping breaths.

Taking Jared into one hand, gripping the base firmly, Jensen ran the flat of his tongue along the large vein running up the underside. Jared moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips. Jensen used his other hand to hold his hip, keeping him pinned against the wall. “Easy, baby. Don’t come yet.”

 

=====================

 

Across the way, Brian pushed the tip of his tongue into Justin’s hole. The dark taste and the silky feel of the boy’s inner walls set his senses ablaze. He pulled back and looked up to see Justin’s flushed face. The boy’s mouth was hanging open in an awed gape even as his lashes fluttered against flushed, sweaty cheeks. “Same goes for you. Don’t come until I tell you.” He demanded, reaching between Justin’s legs to take his cock in one hand – giving the base a firm squeeze to help Justin stave off his orgasm.

Justin’s eyes popped open and he nodded frantically even as he pushed his ass back towards Brian. “I-I’ll try.” The boy whimpered.

 

=====================

 

Jared groaned loudly, but nodded as compliantly as Justin just did to Brian. It was true that he’d gotten blowjobs before, but even with the little Jensen had done so far, Jared could already feel a difference from when girls had blown him. First thing he noticed was how Jensen could wrap his hand completely around his length - and as the older man began to jack the base of his cock with sure, strong strokes while flicking the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves just under the cap, Jared knew there was no way any girl would ever do for him again. He began to laugh aloud. A great sense of relief flowing over him.

 

===============

 

Justin’s eyes popped open again upon hearing Jared’s distinctive booming laugh. He craned his head around while trying to keep from dislodging Brian’s mouth from his ass. His attempt was made futile when Brian stopped anyway , turning to shoot Jared and Jensen an amused look. “Are you now teaching him the art of tickling, Jenny?”

“Don’t call me that.” Jensen said, without much heat. He was busy getting to his feet and looking bemusedly at a still giggling Jared.

“What’s so funny, sweetheart?” he asked Jared.

Jared sobered up enough to look at the other three, then melted back into helpless laughter as he took in Justin; body still braced against the wall, head turned to shoot Jared a questioning look even as his ass kept wagging side-to-side in an obvious bid for Brian to get back to it.

“I just realized I’m gay.”

Everyone within hearing stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Jared with varying expressions of amusement and incredulity.

“Well, I should hope so, honey.” Laughed Emmett as he sashayed past, pulling his beefy hookup by the hand behind him, taking him further back into the gloomy space.

“No, you don’t understand. I wanted to come here with Justin ‘cos I wasn’t sure what I was. All my life, growing up in Texas, I was taught being gay was wrong and disgusting. I think I always knew I was, but had been fighting and pushing it down for so long I wasn’t sure any longer. Especially since I slept with girls and was able to come with them. I thought I was straight, then I thought cos’ I found some guys attractive that I could be bi, but even that didn’t feel right.”

“To cut the story short…” Brian interjected, rolling his eyes slightly. “A half-done blow job from Jen-Jen there has now convinced you that you like dick, not pussy, and now you’re saved. Hallelujah! Good job, Ackles. Everybody… let the fucking recommence!”

Jared laughed, not taking offense. Jensen dropped back down to his knees in front of Jared, the teen reaching out to run his fingers almost reverently through the dirty-blonde strands of the other man’s hair. Breaking up the clumps that had been gelled together, Jared could feel the sweat dampening Jensen’s hair and noted that his own body was getting quite slick as well. Jensen seemed to like it as he ran one hand up and down Jared’s abs even as he finally took Jared deep. Allowing the boy’s cock head to lodge at the back of his mouth, swallowing around it, and showing off his lack of a gag reflex.

“HOLY FUCKING HELL!” Jared shouted, falling back against the wall until his shoulders were braced against it. His hips were pushed forward, pumping only slightly since Jensen’s hands were now on his hips keeping him still.

“He’s sure not laughing now!” Emmett’s voice floated to them from somewhere else in the gloom, causing a few guys to chuckle in amusement.

Jensen pulled back for some air then went right back in. Slipping the teen’s now dribbling cock back into his mouth - the flushed full lips stretching around its girth. Jensen’s head bobbed up and down with a strong sucking pull in tandem with the strong strokes of his hand. Jared was now keening wildly, his head falling back to thump lightly against the wall behind him. When Jensen released his hip to use that hand to cup and roll Jared’s balls, Jared gasped loudly and had to fight hard to keep his knees from buckling.

 

==============

 

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Brian pulled off of Justin and stood up. Justin groaned in disbelief and turned his body at the waist to see why Brian had stopped when he was already so close to blowing.

“What’s going on?” he asked, a little shocked at how rough and fucked out his voice was.

“Come here.” Brian answered.

He then pulled Justin by one arm towards Jensen and Jared. Turning Justin around, he made him press face-first into the wall again, but this time Justin was right beside a sweaty, panting, lust-ridden Jared.

Justin was just as much of a sweaty mess himself, but at least when things got too intense for him, he could hide his face using his arms and the wall. Jared was bare from mid-chest to mid-thigh – open for all to see as Jensen gave him what was most likely the best blow job of Jared’s life. Going by the growing moans and cries Jared was voicing, , Justin doubted his cousin would last much longer.

Brian palmed the back of Justin’s neck, pushing forward gently even as his other hand latched onto his smooth, slim hip and pulled. Knowing what his new lover wanted, Justin repositioned his arms so that he was braced on his elbows, allowing him to bend forward, arch his back and present his ass properly for Brian.

Brian kicked lightly at the insides of Justin’s feet, making the boy widen his stance more. Then, with no other warning than grabbing one pert cheek and pulling outwards on it, Brian stuck a finger in his mouth, wet it thoroughly then pressed it against the tight, pink knot of Justin’s hole. Justin jumped slightly, then moaned approvingly.

Wetting the rim, Brian massaged the muscle until he felt it loosening. Popping his fingers back in his mouth, Brian made sure to wet two until they were dripping. Bringing them back to Justin’s hole, he didn’t waste time circling the rim again. Starting with his longest finger, Brian pushed his middle finger into the tight orifice, gasping at how hot and silky smooth the boy’s hole felt. Dribbling more spit onto his fingers, Brian soon had two fingers pushed into Justin’s eager hole.

Brian fucked his fingers in and out of the boy slowly, spreading them slightly to stretch him. As soon as his fingers could pull apart enough to leave a space between the two digits, Brian dove in face first and fit his tongue into that space, his fingers holding open the boy’s rim so that Brian could push his tongue even deeper than he had before.

“Oh God!” Justin groaned with sheer lust, throwing his head back.

Reaching up, Brian pulled at Justin’s elbows forcing him to lean his head against the cool wall as Brian’s hands slid down his forearms and took Justin’s hands into his own, guiding them to his ass. “Hold yourself open for me.” He ordered.

 

=======================

 

“You like watching your cousin, baby boy?”

“Wha-what?! NO!” Jared hissed, his lust blown eyes flashing from Brian and Justin and down to the smirking man kneeling at his feet.

“You sure? Look again. Look at how deep Brian’s fingers are inside him now. He’s got two fingers from each hand down deep now. Bet your dear cousin feels hot and silky smooth inside there. Am I right, Bri?”

“Hell yeah. Delicious, too.” The taller man said, seductively.

Jared and Justin moaned.

“Look at poor Justin, Jared. Face all red, struggling to hold himself open while pressed up against that hard wall like that. Can’t be very comfy. What do you say you give him a hand?” Jensen said, quietly, but loud enough for the other two to hear. He squeezed Jared’s cock firmly at the base even as he tongued the weeping precome at the tip. Jared’s mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

Justin’s eyes shot open, his eyes immediately finding Jared’s.

Justin removed the hand closest to Jared and used it to brace himself against the wall, taking the strain off of his neck.

“Help him.” Jensen ordered. “You know you want to.”

Jared’s hand trembled as he reached across the short gap and palmed his cousin’s ass cheek. Jared marveled at how soft it felt. His fingers stroked in small circles, marveling at the silky texture of the golden fuzz and the unblemished texture of the pale skin.

“Jay.” Justin moaned as Brian tried to nuzzle back into his half-parted ass cheeks.

Biting his bottom lip, Jared took a firmer hold and pulled slightly. Brian murmuring ‘good boy’ before diving back in.

Justin arched his back and shouted when he came. Long, ropy strands hitting his lower abs and striping the wall he was leaning against.

Jensen ran a swirling tongue along the underside of Jared’s cock then took him deep into his mouth. Deeper than before. Jared’s hand clamped hard on Justin’s cheek as it was now Jared's turn to throw his head back in unadulterated pleasure.

When the head of his cock slipped down Jensen’s throat, Jared lost it. Jensen swallowed around the head of his cock, drawing him deeper. Jared’s mind went blank even as his vision whited out. He wasn’t aware of how loud he was moaning or that he had released Justin’s ass to use both hands to pull Jensen hard onto his cock, slipping even deeper down his throat.

Jensen swallowed, each hot burst of come shooting down his throat, humming happily, finding the rough handling by the boy quite a turn-on.

 

======================

 

When Brian turned him around, Justin squeaked when he thought his legs wouldn’t cooperate and that he’d end up falling on his bare ass, but Brian kept a good hold on him. Instead, his bare ass ended up being pressed into the wall as Brian leaned in to take his softening cock into his hot mouth. He sucked off the come that still clung to the tip and the shaft. He was making humming noises as he did so and the vibration tingled all the way down to Justin’s toes.

He felt his half-hard cock twitch, then begin to harden again.

Brian pulled off of him with one last, hard suck, making a lewd popping noise as he went. He smirked at Justin’s rapidly refilling cock then looked up at the teen. Standing, he grabbed the back of Justin’s neck and pulled him for a filthy kiss made up of mashed lips and twisting tongues. Justin could taste himself and that served to turn him on even more.

Brian glanced over at Jared, smirking at the fucked out look on the boy.

Jared’s eyes opened and caught Brian’s appreciative stare. But then Brian looked back down at Justin and gave him a satisfied smile, even as Jensen pulled off of Jared and got back to his feet.

When Jared accepted Jensen’s kiss, he jerked in the man’s arms when Jensen fed him a bit of Jared’s come that was still in his mouth.

Jared made a face when Jensen pulled back, even as he dutifully swallowed.

Jensen laughed affectionately. “It’s an acquired taste.”

Jared’s face was thoughtful as he moved his tongue around in his mouth, analyzing the initially bitter taste. He found that under the bitter taste was a sweetness that went well with the salty aftertaste.

“It’s not bad, actually.” Jared said.

He heard a low chuckle and turned to find his cousin nestled cozily into Brian’s arms. The older man kissing and nuzzling along the side of Justin’s neck.

“Completely sure you’re gay now?” Justin asked, voice raspy, eyes glazed with satisfaction.

Jensen and Brian chuckle when Jared nods happily, dimples carved deep as the teen grins happily at his cousin.

“What do you say to round two back at my place?” Brian asked.

“I’m game.”’ Jensen replied.

Justin and Jared looked at each other and smiled, both knowing exactly what the other’s answer would be.

 

===THE END===

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
